


Halloween Heights

by Thatswherethelightgetsin



Series: Re-Wired universe [3]
Category: The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatswherethelightgetsin/pseuds/Thatswherethelightgetsin
Summary: “It's the first day of October and so the beginning of the holiday of my people!” Noel was looking at him expectantly and so Julian felt compelled to come up with some form of answer.“Merry gothmas,” he said, his voice still hoarse from sleep. “Why are you so happy?”Noel grinned cheekily at him. “Because I can start work on our costumes for my annual Halloween party,” he paused to give his next words more of a dramatic effect. “And they're going to be couple costumes and you're going to wear one.”Julian frowned and rubbed his eyes. It was too early for this sort of onslaught. “That doesn't sound like something I would do.”“No,” Noel agreed amiably. “But then you were a total prick the other week and when we were having make up sex you promised you would.”He sighed. “That does sound like something I would do.”------Fill for a prompt from Cabinet-Captain who wanted Halloween fluff. This is sort of fluff. You know. For the most part.





	Halloween Heights

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt from Cabinet-Captain who wanted fully Halloween times for the boys. This is... sort of that. Thanks for beta reading and the idea!
> 
> Happy Halloween all!

Julian jolted awake when the bed bounced violently. “Happy Halloween!” Noel chirped happily, knelt on all fours and looming over him.

“Wha’?” Julian was not awake enough for Noel in full sunshine mode, he squinted at him and tried to focus.

“It's the first day of October and so the beginning of the holiday of my people!” Noel was looking at him expectantly and so Julian felt compelled to come up with some form of answer.

“Merry gothmas,” he said, his voice still hoarse from sleep. “Why are you so happy?”

Noel grinned cheekily at him. “Because I can start work on our costumes for my annual Halloween party,” he paused to give his next words more of a dramatic effect. “And they're going to be couple costumes and you're going to wear one.”

Julian frowned and rubbed his eyes. It was too early for this sort of onslaught. “That doesn't sound like something I would do.”

“No,” Noel agreed amiably. “But then you were a total prick the other week and when we were having make up sex you promised you would.”

He sighed. “That does sound like something I would do.”

Noel bonded off the bed again, pulling open the curtains and making Julian slam his eyes closed against the bright light. “It's going to be genius,” he called as he left the room.

“Sounds like a nightmare,” Julian called at him. “Which I guess is fitting,” he added to the empty room. He made sure Noel was definitely gone before he allowed himself a little smile at Noel’s enthusiasm.

“Are you going to have time to organise a big party?” Julian asked once he'd dragged himself out of bed and into the kitchen where Noel was making tea and faffing with breakfast. “Aren't you working most of the month, keeping me in the style to which I have become accustomed?”

Noel narrowed his eyes at him over his shoulder. “I'm very talented and a good multitasker.”

Julian wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his neck softly. “That's true,” he agreed. “I like your multitasking very much.”

“That doesn't even make sense as an innuendo,” he said, but he was pushing back into Julian so nicely that he barely noticed. “I'm heading out after this,” he added.

“Hmmm,” Julian hummed, kissing his neck again. “I like this being a kept man thing. You off to work while I stay home in the little London flat you bought.”

Noel rolled his eyes. “You're writing a script and have rehearsals tomorrow, I don't think that counts as being a kept man.” He wiggled in his arms so he was facing Julian. “But I do expect my dinner to be on the table when I get home.”

“Yes dear,” Julian said.

“And I expect you to be naked and ready for me too,” Noel said, affecting a mock stern look. He was terrible at it which somehow only made it more endearing.

“Yes dear,” Julian said again, leaning in for a kiss. “Do I really have to wear the costume?” he asked when they pulled back.

Noel smacked him in the arse with the spatula which he took to mean yes.

\----

Noel remained adamant about the costumes for the rest of the month. He refused to tell Julian what they were, but was seemingly working on them whenever he got a moment. It also seemed that everyone they had ever met was getting an invite to the flat.

Julian had never much been one for hosting house parties. They tended to fill him with anxiety. He liked to be able to leave a party when he'd had enough (meaning he was getting irritable or could no longer stand up). That was hard when it was at your home. Then he felt obligated to ensure literally everyone was having a good time, every moment they were there. Seeing people on their own made him feel guilty and he was constantly keeping an eye on whichever couple it was that currently wasn't getting on, to make sure they weren't arguing. It left him exhausted.

Of course Noel loved it. He could be the centre of attention and give all his friends the chance to be happy for the night. It was like his heaven. He'd float from room to room charming everyone like the social equivalent of a grenade. It was beautiful to watch while simultaneously making him feel inadequate. He knew people saw them as the grumpy one and the sunshine one and their roles were never starker than at parties. It was like he could feel people watching them and smugly enjoying seeing their assumptions being proven true.

He had two options to get through it: get drunk or leave before it got too much. Given leaving wasn't an option he was going to need to drink a lot so he didn't notice every tiny, excruciating thing.

He spent the week before the party psyching himself up to it. He tried not to let himself get irritable as it got closer, despite his rising anxiety. Noel was so excited that he didn't want to dampen his spirits. Not when it was just a party. No one would be judging him. They were all his friends. Parties were fun. Only grumpy arseholes couldn't be happy with a group of friends for one night to make their boyfriend happy.

Knowing all of that somehow still didn't make him feel better about it. So he concentrated on Noel’s excitement instead. He was buzzing about the flat like he was going to vibrate right out of his skin and Julian couldn't help being oddly charmed by it. Noel’s enthusiasm had been known to infect even the grumpiest and hard boiled of TV execs and Julian was certainly no match for it.

The morning of the party they had sex twice before Noel mellowed out even slightly. Not that Julian was complaining, quite the opposite really. But it made him even less inclined to want to share Noel with a bunch of people that night. He milled around the flat, trying to work and be in some way useful and enthusiastic about the evening. If his actual feelings were showing, Noel made no mention of them at least.

“What is this?” Julian looked down at the bed in confusion, when he was finally allowed into the bedroom to see what Noel had been working on.

“What?” Noel cocked his head to the side and frowned. “They're our costumes for tonight.”

Julian felt a grin tugging across his face. “You are such a massive sap,” he said, reaching out to touch the material laid out carefully in front of them.

“Yeah, well,” Noel said, blushing a bit. “You looked good as Heathcliff. I'm just giving the people what they want.”

“So I'm basically wearing suit then?” he asked, not sure how to respond to something quite so ridiculous.

Noel side-eyed him with a little smirk. “What did you expect?”

Julian didn't answer because he didn't have one. It wasn't that he thought Noel would do anything bad exactly. He knew he wouldn't make him wear something that would truly embarrass him, not on purpose at least. It was just the whole idea of the party and the costume made it seem somehow bigger and harder. He let out a slow breath.

Noel’s eyes sparkled with glee as he held up a long red wig. “I'm going to put some eyeliner on you though,” he added firmly.

“I'm going to look so good in that dress!” Julian said, tugging Noel closer and dropping a kiss into his forehead. “I’ve never tried really long hair, but I'll give it a go.”

Noel shoved him gently. “Fuck off,” he said. “No way is your pumpkin arse fitting in that dress.”

There was a joke about carvings in there somewhere he was sure but Noel was kissing him and he couldn't seem to think of what it was.

\-----

He'd assumed he'd have the chance to ease into the party. But it seemed one minute they were alone in the flat, surrounded by decorations and booze, and the next people were literally everywhere.

Their bedroom was strictly off limits. Apparently that was another of Noel’s rules now he was trying to stick more to the straight and narrow. Julian appreciated it. He liked knowing there was something that would remain just theirs. It had taken some careful construction when he’d finally moved in. Noel, unsurprisingly, had a lot of things. His stuff was everywhere, but he was also adamant that his flat would become their home. They spent a few weeks shifting things around in the bedroom until Noel finally heaved a dramatic sigh.

“I'm moving out,” he said, sounding a bit forlorn.

Julian squinted at him from over a cardboard box. “Isn't the point of moving in with each other that we're both here? Not that I don't appreciate you offering to give me your flat.”

Noel had rolled his eyes. “That a Barratt original is it?” he huffed. “I mean I’m gonna move all my stuff out of here and then we can both move in. That way it'll be our room and not my room with some of your stuff in it.”

It had taken an entire weekend and no small amount of bickering. But the result was worth it. Julian had immediately felt relaxed and at home when they were done. The show of genuine commitment had warmed him. Noel had always been thoughtful and the demonstration of intent made him more certain than ever they were making the right decision.

He nodded to a few people as he walked through their flat, not sure where to settle. It seemed the majority of people were Noel’s friends (most of his friends had kids that prohibited their attending elaborate house parties in the week) and he found it hard to settle. He still found the level of attention they, and their relationship, were getting a bit uncomfortable. It made him uncertain about posing for photos with Noel, not liking the idea that they might end up in a paper a few days later.

“Julian!” Dan called as he walked by the kitchen. Noel had insisted on inviting him. He remained the only journalist they'd spoken to since the announcement about anything close to their personal life. They'd remained friendly since. But Julian couldn't quite understand Noel’s impulse to continue the relationship; he'd pout if Julian actually spoke to him and then joke and insist they saw him afterwards. It was like a scab he couldn't quite leave alone.

Julian nodded his greeting and gestured with his bottle of beer.

“Spooky party,” Dan said with a little grin.

Julian smiled. He couldn't help but like someone that awkward. “Noel’s finest work,” he said, wondering if he sounded as impossibly smug as he felt.

Dan nodded. “Do we also have him to thank for getting you into that outfit again?”

Julian looked down at himself as though surprised to find himself still wearing the costume. “Yep,” he said, then felt his face flush, remembering seeing Noel in his costume for the first time.

Then Dan blushed which made Julian relax. He always found it easier to be less awkward in the face of someone more uncomfortable than him. “Who are you then?” he asked, hoping to dispel the lingering phantom of his and Noel’s potential sex life.

“Rupert Murdoch’s corpse,” he said with a grin, making Julian chuckle.

“There you are!” Noel said, appearing by his side. He flicked his head to get a stray strand of red hair out of his face.

Julian felt another appreciative jolt at his appearance. Noel had always enjoyed looking androgynous, but it had taken him a few years to be comfortable enough to wear dresses. Julian had always loved the way he looked when he was fully made up like this. He was beautiful, striking in a way that he'd never seen anyone achieve before. It made his hands itch to touch him, to slowly unravel the carefully constructed exterior. The night itself might have left him feeling bruised and rejected but he'd spent more than a few sleepless nights since seeing him in Let’s Dance thinking about this particular outfit.

He'd been so charmed by the idea that Noel wanted him to be involved that he'd not really thought through the consequences before accepting. They'd been like their old selves through the whole rehearsal and performance and he'd been swept along with Noel’s apparent enthusiasm. It was stupid and terrifying how easily they could fall back together. After he'd had to get back home he'd text him, trying to show that he'd enjoyed the night, that he was open to more like it. He wasn't good at flirting or trying to be coy but he'd been a little proud of the text.

Noel had never replied.

He'd wondered about that over the years. At the time he'd felt foolish and embarrassed for having been taken in. It was a business move. Noel wanted to win a stupid dance competition and having Julian involved would help that. He'd probably never meant for anything else to be read into it but that hadn't stopped Julian feeling angry at the rejection.

But now, with them both back in the consumes and Noel beaming at him in their shared home, he wondered what he'd not seen. He should ask, but now didn't seem the time.

“Serge is already desperate to play with your guitars and I can only hold him off for so long, I'm just one tiny person.” Noel said, breaking him out of his thoughts and tucking himself into Julian’s side before adding, “Hi Dan! Glad you could make it.”

Dan smiled at him. “Thanks for the invite.”

There was just the hint of an awkward pause before Noel said, “Sorry to interrupt, but Ju gets tetchy when people play with his guitars and so I thought I'd better warn him.”

“Not at all,” Dan waved them off with a grin. “Catch you guys later.”

Julian wrapped an arm around Noel’s waist and tugged him to flush against his side so he could drop a kiss on his head. “I don't know why you even invited him.”

“That article he wrote about us was so lovely and…” he shrugged. “I dunno, it's just what you do isn't it?”

“Not if you're going to get jealous if we even make eye contact,” Julian said mildly, but he couldn't help the little grin tugging at his lips.

“Oh shut up,” Noel managed before they were swept back into the party.

Julian managed to drink enough, quickly enough, to get him through a good portion of the evening. It was fun. A bit too loud and bit too much, but that's the way Noel liked it, so he didn't complain. But as the night wore on he found himself checking his phone for the time, wondering when it might be acceptable to slink away.

It made him feel guilty and tired. Somewhere around two in the morning, everyone around him seemed to slip beyond his level of drunkenness to messy and completely fucked. Noel was nowhere to be seen, perhaps having slipped outside for a cigarette. He couldn't help the slight feeling of abandonment. Noel knew he found it easier to cope with the press of people if he was close. But then he felt guilty again. He didn't want to be the reason Noel didn't enjoy his own party. It wasn't fair to keep him bound to his side all night.

He sighed and left the sitting room with half a mind to find Noel anyway, but as he was passing their bedroom he changed his mind and nipped inside instead.

The door clicked shut behind him and he sighed. Perhaps he could just stay there for a few minutes. Just until he felt able to start making small talk with drunken people he didn't really know.

They all meant well but inevitably the conversation got onto either what he was working on or gay politics. He didn't much enjoy discussing either. They left him feeling inadequate and vulnerable. He had always found it hard to express his feeling about what he was creating until it was over; it felt too personal until then. He also didn't understand the labels and issues people wanted him to talk about and the fact he was fucking Noel didn't qualify him to have an opinion as far as he was concerned. But he was also crushingly aware that they had a responsibility, in some way, to have opinions. He and Noel were in the public eye and that meant they could have a voice on things like that and it might help people. All of which left him tongue tied and anxious.

He sat down on the bed and rubbed his eyes. Maybe he would just read a chapter of something, take his head out of the party for a little while. Then he could go back and play the part of Gay Public Figure to everyone’s content.

\----

Noel looked around the throng of people and grinned. It was the first real party they'd thrown since The Announcement. It wasn't that they were avoiding them exactly, but with everything that had happened, they both wanted to avoid being in the limelight for awhile. Or, in Julian's case, probably for the rest of his life. The thought of a big bunch of people all asking questions and wanting a piece of their story made them both feel uncomfortable, so they'd held off. But Noel figured they'd seen everyone here at least once or twice since then and so they were probably safe.

It was getting late, or perhaps early, and he was feeling pleasantly buzzed. He was sweating a bit under the wig, but he was pleased with the look. He was especially pleased that Julian had agreed to the costume without even the pretence of a fight. It was something he'd thought about over the years since he'd agreed to dance on national TV.

^^^^

He'd been a nervous wreck asking Julian to do the final with him.

But, he reasoned, it wasn't like he didn't know the moves; they'd done the lift a hundred times at least on stage. Although he knew this was different, they hadn't been together publicly for ages and hardly at all privately. So he'd put off making the call for as long as he could, until time was nearly out and he'd forced himself to dial Julian’s number. He'd tried to keep his voice light, pepper the conversation with as many jokes as he could manage. He'd even been sure to mention his upcoming jobs so Julian didn't think he was asking for anything more than one night. He felt sick at how stilted the conversation had been, he could feel how weird he was being but it was like he couldn't stop himself.

But when he'd finally gotten around to asking, Julian had chuckled warmly and agreed easily.

“Sure thing, Cathy, I can be your Heathcliffe for the night. I’ll grow some sideburns for the occasion.”

He'd been so relieved that he'd just giggled and talked about how pleased all the fans would be to see him.

He'd been nervous in the week leading up to the performance, certain Julian would pull out at the last moment. Noel didn't want to push his luck and ask for rehearsals during the week, and he assumed they wouldn't really need them anyway. But Julian had agreed to arrive early so they could do a couple of run throughs.

Noel had arrived early and paced back and forth waiting for Julian to arrive. His nails were a mess by the time Julian sauntered into the studio looking windswept and grinning at home. He'd looked impossibly dashing even before they got him into the costume.

He'd felt silly and self-conscious doing the dance with Julian stood off stage leering at him and making jokes. He looked ridiculously amused by everything and it left Noel feeling a bit vulnerable. He was thrown by his apparent ease and good humour. His demeanour was like something from years ago, when he'd been expecting something more like Future Sailors. He wanted to ask what Julian thought of the dance. But he didn't. He wasn't sure how to ask without sounding needy.

“So,” Julian said, walking forward and onto the stage when Noel was mostly done. “If I just come on and stand here,” he paused to indicate his spot, “and then maybe I can gesture for you come to me.” He pulled his arm up and curled his fingers. It was a ridiculously sexual move and Noel wondered if everyone could see him blushing.

He giggled to cover the embarrassment. “Yep,” he said, hoping he didn't sound breathless. “Then I'll just run and leap into your arms and you can carry me off to have your manly way with me backstage.”

At the end of the last tour Julian would have scowled at a joke like that. Maybe made a cutting comment about having to fight through a bunch of groupies to do it. But instead he just waggled his eyebrows and grinned. “I think I can manage that.”

Noel blushed again while everyone around them laughed like it was the funniest thing they'd ever heard.

The first time they tried the catch Noel faltered just before the jump, suddenly worried about being able to do it. Julian caught him anyway but the hold was awkward and he staggered a bit. “Bloody hell,” Julian huffed. “You're heavier than I remember.”

The comment inexplicably hurt and so Noel pinched him hard on the arm and grinned. “You're just old. Those joints probably aren't holding up so well.”

Julian laughed. “Better hope this old man doesn't drop you on your head on live TV then.”

“I have complete faith in your determination not to look like a complete tit in front of millions of people.” Noel batted his eyelashes and earned himself an eye roll in response. Julian lowered him to the ground gentle and walked back a bit.

“Come on, then, let’s be having you,” Julian said, gesturing for them to try again.

They got it after a couple more attempts and Noel could feel them both relax. It would be fine, Julian wouldn't drop him and even if they stumbled it would probably just add to the humour anyway.

Noel had flittered around backstage watching Julian anxiously for the rest of the day. He felt adrift and uncertain about how to interact with him. Julian meanwhile seemed totally relaxed. The image was so at odds from all the other times they'd done live TV that Noel was left a bit off kilter. Some part of his brain was nudging him, suggesting that maybe Julian really had just needed a break, that maybe he was ready to do something together again. He didn't know how to ask. Instead he hung back and watched Julian striding around set like a movie star, charming everyone he met and laughing and joking about. It started to feel so like old times Noel forgot that it wasn't.

They froze when they first saw each other in costume. Noel had been just about to head out of his dressing room to find Julian when they nearly collided. He looked up at him through his lashes. Of course, he looked exactly like a dashing hero. All tall and broad with sharp cheekbones and wild hair. It made Noel’s chest flutter alarmingly.

Julian was staring at him with an unreadable expression. “You're so small,” he said, his voice low. He brought a hand out and gently touched Noel’s head, stroking gently down the wig. “I always forget how small you are without shoes.”

He didn't know what to say to that. “Maybe you're just too big,” he said eventually.

“Maybe,” Julian agreed easily, his eyes not leaving Noel’s. “You look good like this. Red suits you.”

It was such a ridiculous thing to say that Noel could only blush and shuffle his feet. “I look like the vampire corpse of Kate Bush,” he said. “Which is the look I was going for.”

Julian's brow creased like he was going to protest but there was a sudden bustle of people arriving and ushering them towards the stage. Julian laughed along good naturedly and only looked a bit bashful on the way as everyone seemed desperate to comment on how good he looked.

Then, just before they went on, Julian pulled him close and whispered, “I'm proud of you, Cathy.”

Noel felt where Julian's hands had rested again his waist as he danced. The realisation that he was really there seemed to hit him all at once. He felt ready to burst with pride. Julian still cared and supported him. He knew how much he hated being on live TV, not to mention being part of something like this. But he'd done it anyway. Something like hope was unfurling in his chest. He could feel his smile growing wider as the dance went on.

Then he paused and looked up and off stage. His smile impossibly grew as Julian strode out. There was dim roar of approval from the audience but Noel hardly noticed. His heart felt so full, seeing him there in his full costume, looking like he'd just strolled off a period drama, that he couldn't breathe for a moment.

He watched Julian give a rakish grin toward the audience and plant his feet firmly on the ground. Their eyes met and suddenly it didn't feel like months since they'd been together. He was sure Julian felt it too because his whole face softened. He grinned again, this time just for Noel, and gestured with one hand.

“Come on, little man,” he said. Noel’s heart leapt and then he was running and jumping into his arms. It was utterly ridiculous, something so straight out of a romance novel that he couldn't stop giggling at the thought of it. They must have looked absurd, but Noel sank into Julian's arms like he'd been waiting his whole life to be there.

He felt so high by the time they left the stage he was giggling madly. He felt safe and giddy in Julian’s arms. So he tucked himself into his chest and ran a thumb over the nape of his neck. He could feel the rumble of Julian’s laughter as he carried him off stage and into the dark of the waiting area.

“I've missed you,” Noel whispered into Julian's ear, unable to keep the words in. He froze once they were out, terrified.

Julian turned his head to look at him and their eyes met. But he didn't look angry or annoyed. He looked sad, almost wistful. “Me too,” he said softly. “So much.”

They were so close that Noel could see the flecks of darker brown in his eyes and the freckles scattered across his cheekbones. He wanted to kiss him, the desire filled his entire being. He leant forward and when Julian didn't pull back he let his eyes flutter closed.

Their lips met gently at first and then more forcefully as Julian slowly lowered him to the floor. Noel clung to the front of his shirt trying to pull them closer. Julian's hand came up to cup his face, his thumb stroking along his cheekbone, before moving to tangle in his wig.

“Ju, God, I've missed you,” he whispered when they pulled back.

“That was amazing!” The producer was suddenly at their sides, her voice loud and impossibly cheery. “Listen to that reaction!”

They leapt apart but Julian caught and held one of Noel’s hands in his. Noel looked at him and grinned widely. “That was genius!” he agreed.

“I thought Kate Bush was haunting you for a moment there,” Julian agreed.

“I-” he started, with no idea what he was actually going to say.

“Noel,” the producer said, cutting in and saving him, “this way. You're back on shortly.”

They set off, Julian tugged along behind him as they held hands. Noel turned and giggled again. “Thanks for this,” he said.

“Any time, little man,” he said and then, just as they reached the stage, Julian pulled him back into his arms and kissed him again. A hard and short press of lips with only the hint of tongue. “You look like you've just been ravaged,” he murmured, holding Noel to his chest. Then he grinned wolfishly at him, the doors were opening and he turned Noel around to face the right way and gave him a little push. “Go on, get out there,” he laughed.

Noel tripped as he was shoved and giggled and joked his way through the judging. He felt weightless and giddy, desperate to get back to Julian. He wondered how clear it was that they'd just been snogging backstage. The thought just made him giggle harder.

Maybe they could talk about writing something when he got backstage again. Not right away of course. But at some point. They could see when it might work for both of them. Perhaps a one-off for something.

Julian was gone by the time he made it back.

“Where's Ju?” he asked, looking about with a frown.

“Gone home,” Rufus said. He raised an eyebrow at Noel with a little grin. “Apparently one appearance on live TV was too much excitement for a man of his advancing years.”

Noel’s stomach dropped and he felt his face want to drain of colour and flush all at once. He felt humiliated and stupid. He balled his hands into tight fists and managed to stutter out a joke about how old Julian was and that he probably needed his rest. Rufus gave him a long look, like he could see right through him. It was tinged with understanding and compassion. It made him force a wider smile onto his face and give him a cuddle, snuggling in and trying to kiss him until Rufus was wriggling and shouting at him to get off.

He didn't win. He wasn't expecting to really, but the night suddenly seemed so completely pointless that he felt a bit winded. He shrugged off the people who came to support him and headed back to his dressing room alone. He just needed a moment to gather himself before he went back out.

When he checked his phone and found a text.

“You looked truly beautiful tonight, Cathy. Thanks for having me. Heath x”

He cried. Right there in his dressing room.

But he hadn't replied to the text. What was there to say? Julian had gone home to his family and Noel was alone in a TV studio taking part in a stupid competition that he hadn't even won.

He'd been furious with himself for weeks afterwards. He'd thought that they'd be safe seeing each other. That he had his feelings under control enough for it not to matter. He'd been a fool and the encounter and message had left him raw and sad for months.

^^^^

That was why he'd wanted them to wear the costumes. It was what he was trying to do now: take those sorts of bad memories and make them happy.

“Where’s Ju?” he asked as he scanned the room and couldn't see him.

There was a general shrugging before he realised that Julian had probably had enough and left. His heart sank for a moment. He'd wanted Julian to enjoy the party with him. That was the point of being together; so Noel wasn't left all alone in an elaborate costume and wig.

He turned to the bedroom and opened the door. Julian was sitting, still fully in costume, on the bed, a book open in his hands. The sight of him in their bed made any annoyance drain from Noel in an instant. He was still there, still wearing a costume that made him a bit embarrassed, still in their bed. That was all that really mattered.

“You alright?” he asked, his voice loud in the quiet of the room.

Julian startled at his voice and put his book down quickly. “Sorry,” he said, looking a bit sheepish. “I was coming back… I was just…”

Noel smiled at him. “Taking a break?” he asked as he came into the room and sat down on the bed next to him.

“Yeah,” Julian said, his voice quiet. He opened his arms and Noel went easily. He felt instantly relaxed as soon as he lay down and settled his head on Julian's chest. “Sorry,” he rumbled again.

“It's okay,” Noel said honestly, craning his neck to make eye contact. “I know you find it hard having all these people in your space. Besides,” he said, lifting his head to check the clock, “you lasted later than I thought you might. You're an old man, now.”

Julian just raised an eyebrow at him instead of rising to the bait, so he lay his head back down. “You look good tonight,” Julian said softly after a few beats of silence. “I’ve thought about you like this a lot, you know.”

Noel looked up at him through his eyelashes. “Oh really?” he said and grinned slyly. “Tell me about what you've thought.”

Julian smiled softly at him. “You've got a party to haunt,” he said. “We can talk about that any time. You should go back. You don't have to baby sit this old man.”

“I know,” Noel said. “But I like it here. I've always liked it best where you are.”

Julian paused, looking down at him with such an open and pleased expression Noel felt sure that he'd burst from the emotions pressing against his chest. Julian leant down and kissed him softly, stroking his hair gently. “Darling,” he whispered when he pulled back.

Noel felt buzzed from the alcohol and affection and almost impossibly in love, like it might not all be able to fit inside his body.

“Happy Halloween, Heath,” he murmured. “I love you.”

“Happy Halloween, Cathy. I love you too.”

  
THE END 


End file.
